


Musical Numbers: A Series of One Shots

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, song drabbles, they're doing musical numbers george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Belle, Rumple and the various duets I can picture them doing.





	1. Miss Independent - NeYo

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 of these ready to post and I'll be taking requests.

“So, Rumplestiltskin, why don’t you tell us why you like Belle so much?” Archie suggested. They were at Granny’s diner, having lunch, and when Archie asked this question Rumplestiltskin began to sing softly.

“There’s just something about the way she moves, I can’t figure it out. There’s something about her- There’s something about a woman who wants you, but don’t need you.” Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

“She got her own thing, that’s why I love her.” Rumplestiltskin offered Belle his hand. “Miss Independent, why don’t you come and spend a little time? She got her own thing. That’s why I love her.”

Belle took his hand, giggling as he continued to serenade her. It made her feel special to know how much he liked her being independent.


	2. Bet On It - Troy Bolton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY

“Everybody’s always talking at me,” Rumplestiltskin snapped in verse. “Everybody’s trying to get in my head. I wanna listen to my own heart talking, I need to count on myself instead.” He shook his head.

“Did you ever lose yourself to get what you want? Did you ever get on a ride then wanna get off? Did you ever push away the ones you should’ve held close? Did you ever let go, did you ever not know?” He angrily made a fireball appear as he sang, throwing it at the wall. It caught on fire.

“I’m not gonna stop, that’s who I am. I’ll give it all I got, that is my plan. When I find who I lost you know you can, bet on it.. Bet on me.” He continued to sing.

Then he froze, and asked: “Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it.”

His head was down, but the song continued on dramatically. “Did you ever doubt your dream would ever come true? Did you ever blame the world but never blame you? I will never try to live a lie again. I don’t wanna win this game if I can’t play it my way.”

“I wanna make it right, that is the way to turn my life around. Today is that day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on me.” He’d bring Belle back to him. He’d win her heart again. 

You could bet on him.


	3. Crazy Beautiful - Andy Grammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN PLEASE SOMEONE STOP ME

“She got big bright eyes, and tangled hair. Vogueing in her underwear. And nothing is better than doing nothing together.” Rumplestiltskin sang out to Belle.

Belle laughed, getting ready to brush her teeth and glanced sideways at Rumple. “Now she’s got a toothbrush as a microphone, belting out the Rolling Stones. I’m the last one to stop her. I can’t believe that I got her.” Rumple continued.

“We get so close… kissing like Eskimos….” Rumplestiltskin walked over to Belle, rubbing his nose against hers even though she was currently laughing really hard at him. “It’s a little bit much, I know… I do.”

“Isn’t she crazy, crazy beautiful? Isn’t she strange, strange and wonderful?” Rumple booped her nose. “I think I love her more than I understand.”

Belle giggled at the boop, watching him curiously as she brushed her teeth.

“She’s got a classic style that’s all her own, a smile you can hear through the telephone. And she says she’s a rebel - but she’s way too sentimental.” Belle stuck her tongue out at him at that.

“And she’s precious even when she’s mad, gets angry and I start to laugh. I know that it’s nothin’, she’s just pushin’ my buttons.” Rumple retorted in song, grinning.

“Isn’t she crazy, crazy beautiful?”


End file.
